Después de Ark
by SilentDrago
Summary: Tras el regreso de Ark al mundo subterráneo, los seres que lo conocieron empezaron a sentir los efectos del progreso, no siempre de manera positiva. Esta es una colección de historias cortas sobre sus nuevas vivencias y sobre las luchas que deben lidiar en un mundo de la superficie ya sin el héroe legendario.
1. Árbol de Ra

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Tras pensarlo mucho, finalmente me animé a escribir una historia de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos: Terranigma. Los hechos descritos, como sugiere el título, ocurren después de los ocurridos en el juego, y me centré en aquellos personajes relevantes que convivieron con Ark durante sus aventuras.**

 **La primera vez que jugué, quedé con una sensación de incomodidad al ver que no siempre el progreso de las ciudades del juego significaba felicidad para los habitantes de las mismas (similar a lo que pasa en la vida real). Supongo que por lo mismo, por querer saber más del futuro de los aliados de Ark, decidí animarme con esto.**

 **El primer capítulo le corresponde al árbol de Ra, el originador de las plantas. No más interrupciones, los dejo con la historia y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Terranigma no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Árbol de Ra**

Oscuridad. Se supone que esa palabra describe la ausencia de luz, y en ella se sumió el mundo después de que Ark abriera la caja de Pandora en Krista. Eventualmente, el mismo Ark fue a la superficie, restauró el mundo, restableció el equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad y desapareció tras su lucha con Gaia Oscura. Era verdad: el rebelde chico había hecho lo que tenía que hacer…, pero antes de irse, alcanzó a ver que el progreso del planeta, sobre todo el de la humanidad, no siempre estaba asociado con el bienestar.

Sin Ark, la vida continuó en la superficie, y las cosas se volvieron cada vez más complejas. Al parecer, la oscuridad había dejado de ser la mera ausencia de luz, pues ahora convivía en su presencia con toda libertad.

* * *

En plena selva amazónica, en su sitio de Siemviva, el árbol de Ra sentía el sufrimiento de las plantas en las cercanías. Él, el originador de toda la vida vegetal en el planeta, tuvo la fortuna de ser el primer ser en recibir la ayuda de Ark, quien lo libró del parásito que lo invadía y le permitió despertar de su sueño forzado y restaurar a sus congéneres verdes. Con el pasar del tiempo, dejaron de ser los únicos seres vivos sobre la faz de la Tierra, y eso alteró todo más de lo que el mismo Ra pudo imaginarse.

El árbol más sabio del orbe, el mismo que había visto la evolución durante eones, percibía cómo cambiaban las cosas a su alrededor en lo que para él era un breve instante, un mísero suspiro. La causa de ello: la Torre de la Sirena.

El cercano pueblo de Liotto, conocido por su carnaval perpetuo, se mantenía mayormente gracias a la pesca y, en menor medida, al turismo. Cuando la Torre de la Sirena apareció en el océano, muchos de los pescadores decidieron quedarse en tierra por temor a las terribles criaturas que de allí podrían emerger; y no fue hasta que Ark se atrevió a explorarla y se deshizo de los monstruos moradores que la pesca se retomó. La falta de peces para vender durante el parón y la necesidad de mantener el ánimo festivo fueron los principales factores que hicieron a la gente buscar nuevas formas de obtener recursos; pero en vez de disminuir el período de fiesta, los habitantes de Liotto decidieron que la mejor forma de evitar algo similar era mediante la explotación de madera, y qué mejor lugar para conseguirla que Siemviva.

Como generador de la vida vegetal, el árbol de Ra estaba conectado a cada planta existente. Siempre supo que la gente se alimentaba de sus vástagos y utilizaba sus cuerpos para diversos fines, pero todo se había mantenido bajo control. Con la llegada de la gente de Liotto, eso se terminó: cientos de árboles y plantas de todas clases cayeron muertos por motivos puramente monetarios; nada de construcción ni alimentación: el carnaval era la prioridad.

Siemviva, alguna vez un lugar verde y vivo, se convertía de a poco en un páramo yermo. Las aves que venían desde el norte, abundantes durante la época primaveral, dejaron de ir, conscientes de que podrían ser las siguientes en el camino de los eternos fiesteros.

Posiblemente, el mismísimo Ra terminaría convertido en tablas en el futuro, y eso era algo que consideraba. Cada vez se sentía más débil, más cansado, y aunque quisiera intervenir para ayudar a sus congéneres vegetales, no podía hacer nada por su naturaleza. La situación era irónica: el poderoso árbol capaz de recuperar la salud de sus aliados no era capaz de curar sus propias heridas. Su vida y la de las demás plantas se extinguían como la llama de una vela.

 _\- No quiero irme de una manera tan ruin._

Ark lo despertó de la oscuridad, pero sin él, agonizaba en la luz.

* * *

 **Y llegamos al fin de este capítulo. Corto, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. Dependiendo de la respuesta que tenga la historia, iré subiendo más capítulos con otros protagonistas.  
**

 **No se olviden de dejar su review.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	2. Rey de las aves

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, esta vez centrado en el rey de las aves.**

 **Disclaimer: Terranigma no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Rey de las aves**

¿De qué sirve escapar a los acantilados más altos si los humanos tienen garfios para escalar las rocosas paredes?

¿De qué sirve volar si los humanos ya inventaron los aeroplanos para seguirlos en el aire?

¿De qué sirve ser rey si no respetan tu autoridad y te tratan como al peor de los esclavos?

¿De qué sirve?

El rey de las aves meditaba sobre esto en la cumbre más alta del Santuario. Él sabía que no todos los humanos son malvados; después de todo, Ark lo había salvado dos veces de un destino cruel. No obstante, el regreso del chico de cabello dorado a su propio mundo significaba la pérdida de su mayor protector.

Se había ido quien había derrotado a los Dobles Oscuros y despertado a las aves de la oscuridad. Se había ido el que lo había visto llorando en una jaula en el mercado negro de Liberita y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, pagó una enorme cantidad de gemas por su liberación. Ark era el único humano que lo respetaba y que sabía de su importancia en el equilibrio del mundo. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiese llegado aquella vez? De seguro habría terminado en la mesa de algún millonario excéntrico, relleno de pan y frutos secos, y catalogado como un mero pollo superdesarrollado destinado a llenar los estómagos de gente sin ningún respeto ni conocimiento de su verdadera identidad.

Mientras pensaba, veía a las demás águilas surcando el cielo. Extrañaba aquellos días en los que también podía hacerlo, cuando aún estaba en forma y lograba despegarse del suelo. De seguro habría podido escapar de los cazadores que lo capturaron aquella vez si fuera capaz de volar, pero entonces, ¿qué habría sido de sus súbditos? Probablemente habrían pasado por lo mismo que él: sometidos al encierro en aquel oscuro mercado, apiñados en estrechas jaulas y esperando a que algún inescrupuloso los comprara, eso en el mejor de los casos. Recordaba el horror de verse capturado; muchas de las aves más débiles, no queriendo compartir su destino, escaparon; mientras que las águilas, las aves más poderosas del Santuario, lucharon con alas, picos y garras para que liberaran a su señor; unas cuantas cayeron muertas por la crueldad humana, mientras que otras tuvieron que ceder ante un enemigo muy superior.

Los días encerrado en Liberita se asemejaron a su tiempo sumergido en la oscuridad, aunque esto último fue más como quedarse dormido.

El futuro para él y sus subordinados era incierto. Ya los cazadores habían causado desastres en una época en la que Liberita y el Santuario no tenían formas de conexión, y tras enterarse de boca de una gaviota de la construcción de un puente sobre el río Coloso, sus miedos se incrementaron. Las aves migratorias tampoco estaban a salvo: las noticias sobre la tragedia en Siemviva llegaron con el viento, y en Safarium también imperaba el desastre. Lo que los pájaros no sabían era que el puente venía justamente del salvador del Santuario; inconscientemente, Ark había puesto en peligro a sus amigos alados en su periplo hacia el sur del continente.

Huevos, polluelos, aves grandes y pequeñas, todos estaban en riesgo inminente. ¿Qué le quedaba al rey? Sentarse a esperar.

 _\- Lamento ser tan inútil._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Ahora a responder al review:**

 **Furios: Gracias por leer. La razón de por qué no maté a Ra, y por qué tampoco maté al rey de las aves, tiene su razón de ser. Lo sabrás si sigues hasta el final.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	3. Liam

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Aquí está la tercera historia, en esta ocasión centrada en el león Liam, príncipe de los animales. Siempre quise saber qué había pasado con él tras los eventos en Neotokio, pero eso nunca se reveló, así que creé esto.**

 **Disclaimer: Terranigma no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Liam**

De príncipe a rey, de rey a fugitivo, todo esto en tres años. El desafortunado Liam, alguna vez soberano de todos los animales, corría a través de un desierto en tierras desconocidas, tratando de evitar que los humanos lo encontraran.

Hacía tiempo que aquel en el que más confiaba se había ido.

Si bien Ark lo despertó de la oscuridad junto con los demás animales, recién se conocieron en aquel inhóspito cañón al que lo mandó su padre, el rey Leo, para probar si era digno de heredar la corona. En ese entonces, Liam era un inquieto cachorro amante de las aventuras, y no necesitó mucho tiempo para hacerse amigo del joven de Krista. Aún lo recordaba con cariño: no solo lo salvó de morir en el cañón, sino que también lo ayudó a despertar su instinto de guerrero y su madurez cuando se enfrentaron a Fangosa.

La Piedra Lunar que consiguió tras ese combate se convirtió en su símbolo de valor...

Valor. Lo tenía, pero no podía aplicarlo en ese momento, aun cuando se moría de ganas.

Su debacle vino con la de Safarium, su hogar, el lugar donde había nacido y crecido. Siendo el único heredero, se convirtió en rey tras la muerte de su padre. Trató de ser un buen gobernante para todos sus súbditos, igual que su progenitor, pero los humanos no ayudaron a sus aspiraciones. Primero, un explorador logró colarse en Safarium y le arrebató su Piedra Lunar, y si bien la muerte se encargó del invasor en el desierto del Sahara, no hizo lo mismo con los extranjeros que vinieron allende el océano.

¿Por qué una ciudad de inútiles como Costasol tenía que ser la que destruyera lo que alguna vez fue un paraíso?

Todos los animales que vivían en Safarium fueron capturados y encerrados en jaulas, para luego ser embarcados al nuevo zoológico de aquella lejana ciudad. Liam fue el único que logró escapar.

De la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en un rey sin reino.

¿Qué podía hacer? Creía que en cualquier momento volverían por él. Era inútil quedarse en el que alguna vez fue su hogar: la única opción era huir.

Atravesó sabanas, desiertos, ríos, montañas, e incluso se infiltró como polizón en un barco que lo llevó a Neotokio, ocultándose posteriormente en las alcantarillas. Eso le permitió escapar del virus Asmodeus, que convirtió a la ciudad en un lugar muerto.

Los humanos eran seres terribles, y si hubiese sabido cómo es que ese virus acabó con toda la población, los habría odiado más.

Por lo mismo, no iba a arrepentirse de devorar a la pequeña niña que apareció frente a él tras la tragedia, la única sobreviviente de Asmodeus. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, poco después, el mismísimo Ark se hizo presente en aquella apestosa alcantarilla. Solo eso bastó para calmarlo y desistir de su idea de comerse a la muchacha.

Un escuadrón que llegó desde Liberita se encargó de sacarlos tanto a él como a ella.

Si bien la chica y los enviados extranjeros demostraron ser buenas personas, Liam no podía bajar la guardia. Nada más tocar tierra americana, se despidió de su nueva amiga humana y continuó su periplo sin rumbo; nunca se permitiría terminar en un zoológico.

En eso estaba ahora.

El león se había dado cuenta de que Ark no era el único humano que valía la pena; todavía era posible encontrar chispas de bondad en algunos corazones, pero los malos salían hasta de debajo de las piedras, así que no podía detenerse.

Antes rey, ahora prófugo.

* * *

 **Esta historia marca el fin de lo acontecido con los personajes no humanos. Desde este punto, todo se enfocará en gente que interactuó con Ark.**

 **Sé que este fic no ha tenido mucha repercusión, pero no pararé hasta terminarlo, y aún falta para eso.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	4. Habitantes de Loira

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Desde este punto, el fic se concentrará en los personajes humanos que conocieron a Ark durante su aventura, y empezaré con los más importantes de Loira, la primera ciudad grande que visita en el juego. Que esto comience.**

* * *

 **Habitantes de Loira**

"Vea a Matis, el pintor más grande del siglo".

Así rezaba un cartel frente a una gran casa en la ciudad de Loira. En ella vivía el mencionado Matis, pintor anteriormente desconocido que le debía a Ark su fama. Recordaba el día en el que le habló sobre Sir Rico, un millonario que vivía en una isla del norte, y le entregó un cuadro para que este lo juzgara. De un día para otro, Matis pasó a tener un mecenas y su fama se extendió por todas partes.

El gran problema era que había perdido la pasión inicial.

Antes de conocer al héroe legendario, Matis pintaba por el gusto de hacerlo. Tras conocer a Sir Rico, empezó a pintar para satisfacer a las masas, dejando de lado lo que quería en pos de la estabilidad económica. Su mecenas no entendía su tristeza y se preguntaba por qué sus obras no eran como antes, ignorando que justamente la fama y el éxito eran el problema.

Si hubiese sabido que ese sería su destino, nunca le hubiese pedido a Ark que le mostrara el cuadro a su ahora promotor.

* * *

En el taller de artesanías del joven Pierre, las cosas iban viento en popa. Gracias a Ark, su invento, la cámara, se había masificado a niveles que ni él mismo imaginó. Lo mismo había pasado con algo que no se esperaba: el turismo. La gran cantidad de fotos que se sacaron de Loira llamaron la atención de mucha gente en distintas partes del mundo, por lo que muchos visitantes interesados en probar las delicias locales, explorar los sitios importantes y aprender sobre la cultura llegaron a la ciudad.

El turismo también se volvió una importante fuente de ingresos en otros lugares. Ya fuera en Liberita o Yamei, el invento de Pierre le reportaba miles de gemas en ganancias.

Viendo el progreso de la cámara, el joven empezó a pensar en qué ajustes hacerle para que se volviera más masiva y fácil de transportar.

\- Tal vez si la hago más pequeña…

Definitivamente había mucho trabajo por hacer.

* * *

\- ¡Marilyn, tienes una clienta!

Marilyn, antigua diseñadora principal en la tienda de Madame Papilo, disfrutaba del éxito de su negocio. Tras entregarle aquel vestido a Ark hacía mucho tiempo para que alguien más disfrutara sus modelos, su popularidad estaba en alza. La ropa de Marilyn no solo era elegante, sino también accesible para la gente común, a diferencia de la de la arrogante de su exjefa, que solo consistía en trajes pasados de moda para los nobles, desaparecidos tras la muerte del rey Henry.

A pesar de asegurar que su tienda seguiría abierta tras el fallecimiento del monarca, Madame Papilo no pudo cumplir su amenaza: sin clientes, quebró y su negocio quedó en la ruina. Se marchó de Loira poco después con rumbo desconocido.

Precios módicos, calidad, buen trato, todos esos ingredientes hacían a Marilyn exitosa, y no pensaba renunciar a eso de ninguna manera.

* * *

El bodeguero de la ciudad no podía estar más feliz. Después de que Ark se llevó el vino que fabricó al nuevo continente y lo dio a conocer, mucha gente llegó a Loira para degustar sus creaciones, incluyendo a personas que desarrollaron una nueva profesión: enólogos.

Hubo un único problema: con el aumento de las ventas del vino, aumentó también la cantidad de borrachos.

No es que los ebrios surgieran con su creación; ya existían de antes, cuando solo había disponibles bebidas como la cerveza y el whisky. El punto era que, con la popularidad del vino y su suave sabor, muchos se dejaban tentar y olvidaban por momentos su contenido alcohólico, por lo que bebían de más.

A veces, el bodeguero se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Ganaba dinero a costa de la embriaguez, y eso, aunque legítimo, no siempre podía considerarse ético.

* * *

Jean, alcalde de Loira, veía cómo había progresado la ciudad desde su elección; no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Libres de la tiranía del rey Henry, los habitantes se vieron libres de los altos impuestos y comenzaron a dedicarse a sus intereses, como la música, el arte o los negocios.

Su ayudante, el opositor Louis, estaba de acuerdo en que la gestión de Jean había sido notable. Eso sí, Ark, el héroe legendario, también había hecho lo suyo en el desarrollo de la ciudad, promoviendo sus bienes en el extranjero.

\- Lo más justo sería hacerle un homenaje.

Por lo mismo, el departamento de Ark en Loira se convirtió en un museo en su honor.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por ahora. A diferencia de los demás capítulos, este tuvo de dulce y agraz para los personajes.**

 **Antes de irme, quiero agradecer a Furios, la única persona que me ha dejado reviews.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	5. Habitantes de Litz

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. La historia continúa, esta vez con la gente de la ciudad portuaria de Litz.**

* * *

 **Habitantes de Litz**

Un pedazo de metal, un simple pedazo de metal, cambió para siempre el destino de la costera ciudad de Litz.

Siendo un importante puerto, el más importante de Europa, los recursos que se pudieran extraer del mar y exportar a otros rincones del mundo constituían la base de la economía local, con las sardinas como producto estrella. El gran problema era que estas no duraban mucho tiempo frescas, en especial con los grandes viajes transoceánicos, y había que tirar toneladas de pescado podrido al mar. Eso fue así hasta que cierto joven de cabello dorado se presentó en la casa de un pescador con un trozo de latón.

Fue el inicio de la prosperidad.

De algo tan simple como un pedazo de metal bruñido surgió el recipiente perfecto para conservar el sabor y la frescura de las sardinas: la lata. Una vez que las sardinas de Litz comenzaron a hacerse conocidas en todo el globo, la demanda por ellas aumentó a niveles insospechados. Muchos comenzaron a trabajar con el pescador para ayudarlo a cumplir las demandas, y él logró amasar una considerable fortuna por las exportaciones que compartía también con sus vecinos.

El único problema fue que, para evitar la sobreexplotación de la sardina, tuvo que imponerse la veda.

* * *

Los coloridos vitrales que creó el artesano del pueblo le dieron nueva vida a la iglesia. Litz era un pueblo profundamente religioso, pero tras la renovación y ampliación de la iglesia, los curas se dieron cuenta de que no solo se requería fe para preservar el crecimiento del pueblo, sino también conocimiento. Por lo mismo, fundaron la primera escuela del pueblo, en la que enseñaban materias que iban desde la religión a las matemáticas y la historia.

\- Amado Señor, te damos las gracias por todo lo que nos has dado, y te pedimos que le traigas prosperidad a nuestro pueblo. Amén.

Como era de esperarse, no todos los niños encontraron divertido el tener que ir a la escuela, incluso algunos se escondían en los pasillos procurando que ningún sacerdote los encontrara fuera de las salas; pero a otros los nuevos conocimientos que les daban les parecían sumamente interesantes, inspirándolos a ser más que pescadores, como lo eran los padres de varios.

El artesano que creó los vitrales también se vio beneficiado. La belleza de los diseños y su estética se convirtieron rápidamente en la comidilla del mundo artístico, por lo que muchos artesanos de otras regiones llegaron para aprender sus técnicas.

Guardado en una caja cerrada, estaba el origen de la inspiración: un diamante traído por Ark desde el desierto del Sahara y que le había comprado a unos mercaderes nómadas.

* * *

El doctor Emilio veía los expedientes de sus pacientes sentado en su oficina. En su rostro se percibía un aire de preocupación; con el crecimiento de la ciudad, la cantidad de gente pidiendo ser atendida había aumentado considerablemente. No entendía bien el por qué, pero lo atribuía al aumento del estrés entre la población.

 _\- ¿En verdad el progreso será tan dañino?_

Por suerte, ahora contaba con un asistente deseoso de aprender sus técnicas de sanación. No solo eso: su gran amigo Colón había llegado con nuevos remedios traídos desde el Nuevo Mundo, siendo el antifiebres el más solicitado.

De no ser por Ark, su motivación como médico no habría sido la misma. La desaparición de Colón lo había afectado sobremanera en su momento, pero tras su rescate, su ánimo volvió a ser el mismo. Esperaba, eso sí, no ser el único que se sintiera de esa manera.

 _\- Tal parece que no bastará con simple medicina para sanar a la gente_ –pensó.

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	6. Habitantes de Liberita

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. En esta ocasión traigo cuatro capítulos de esta obra. El primero es sobre la cosmopolita ciudad de Liberita.**

* * *

 **Habitantes de Liberita**

Luz, eso era lo que había surgido en la ciudad de Liberita. Luz que alumbró las mentes hasta ese entonces dormidas, luz del intercambio entre la gente de distintas culturas que empezaba a llegar y, sobre todo, luz eléctrica que produjo el excéntrico inventor Eddy en su casa.

De no ser por Ark, el héroe legendario que lo ayudó, jamás hubiese podido lograr aquella maravilla. Esos destellos de artificio se convirtieron de un momento a otro en los enemigos de las noches oscuras, los fantasmas tenebrosos, la negra incertidumbre. La luz no solo ayudó a que casas y calles se iluminaran al terminar el día, sino que también trajo consigo un invento posterior: la televisión, fuente de información y entretenimiento sin despegarse del sillón.

Eddy estaba orgulloso de sus logros, pero sentía que quizás su luz eléctrica se había robado las luces de los corazones humanos. Esperaba, en el fondo, estar equivocado.

* * *

\- ¿Aló?

La ruptura con Amanda había sido dolorosa para Bell, pero aquello lo motivó a terminar con mayor prontitud su invento, al que llamó "teléfono". Gracias a él, no importaba la distancia, pues la gente de todas maneras podía comunicarse con los seres amados que se encontraban lejos.

Así fue que el inventor conoció a su nueva novia.

La demanda de teléfonos se hizo enorme: al poco tiempo, toda Liberita tenía uno, a veces dos. Sin embargo, algo que notó Bell fue que de a poco las relaciones telefónicas estaban comenzando a primar, dejando de lado el cara a cara.

\- Sé que hice bien creando el teléfono, pero… no sé si era la solución idónea a la separación –se dijo un día.

* * *

La llegada de cientos de extranjeros a Liberita significó que comenzara un importante mestizaje en la población. Muchos de ellos veían a la ciudad como el lugar donde podrían hacer realidad sus sueños. Además, varios productos de allende los mares se hicieron conocidos internacionalmente tras su paso por Liberita. Tal era el caso del vino y la ropa de Loira, las sardinas enlatadas de Litz y las chuletas de Costasol.

\- ¡El vino de Loira es lo mejor! –juraba un ciudadano en el bar local.

Y es que muchos preferían aquel licor de uvas al fuerte whisky. No había mejor forma de emborracharse que con algo de sabor suave.

* * *

Orfania, refugio de los huérfanos de Liberita, había crecido en tamaño junto con la ciudad… y también había crecido en cuanto a residentes. Originalmente, solo eran Perry, Willy, Linda, Paul, Harry y Anita; pero de un momento a otro, más niños se les habían unido.

Lo único bueno era que ahora tenían a una empleada que los cuidaba y los ciudadanos les tenían más estima después de que Willy construyera su avión. Antes de eso, eran considerados unos chiquillos latosos que pagaban tarde el alquiler. La fama cambia la percepción de las cosas.

De todas formas, los dos huérfanos más ilustres de Orfania, Willy y Perry, ya no vivían allí: el primero ahora tenía su hogar cerca del pueblo de Nirlago y el segundo decidió recorrer el mundo en busca de aventuras. Para el resto de los residentes de la casa, aquello estaba bien; quizás así mostrarían su verdadero valor.

* * *

En el mercado negro de Liberita, un hombre expulsaba bocanadas de humo al lado de una enorme jaula. Todavía recordaba a la enorme águila que alguna vez estuvo encerrada ahí.

 _\- Quizás debí haberle cobrado más gemas a ese chico_ –pensó.


	7. Habitantes de Nirlago

**El segundo habla de la otrora localidad rural de Nirlago.**

* * *

 **Habitantes de Nirlago**

Como el ave fénix, Nirlago tuvo que pasar por el fuego y resurgir de sus cenizas para adquirir una nueva vida. El problema fue que aquello generó opiniones divididas entre la población.

Tras el gran incendio que sufrieron y la ayuda recibida de diversas partes del mundo, Nirlago pasó de ser un pueblo rural a una gran metrópoli, con altos edificios de concreto que se alzaban monstruosamente en lo que alguna vez fueron fértiles campos. Mucha gente amó el cambio, pero los más tradicionales protestaron. Algunos habitantes se fueron para seguir llevando una vida campesina. Lo mismo pasó con Willy, el inventor del avión, quien prefería de un ambiente más tranquilo para ver cómo volaban sus máquinas.

Por otro lado, Mick, el jefe de la ciudad, sí sacó provecho de la urbanización, creando su propia hamburguesería. Prácticamente todo Nirlago iba a comer a su local, lo que le generó enormes ganancias.

 _\- Quizás ese sabor podría ser bueno para una nueva receta._

En lo que respectaba a la creencia en sirenas y el Dios del Lago, pasaron a ser meras supersticiones.


	8. Habitantes de Costasol

**El tercero trata de la turística ciudad de Costasol.**

* * *

 **Habitantes de Costasol**

Costasol, alguna vez una ciudad completamente aislada por su ubicación geográfica, se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en uno de los destinos turísticos más cotizados del mundo. Cuando Ark llegó con los planos para construir una pista de aterrizaje, la suerte de aquel lugar cambió para siempre, sacando al sitio del anonimato y ayudando a mejorar la alicaída economía local.

Playas de arena dorada, clima cálido y deliciosa comida marina: esos elementos se convirtieron en los principales atractivos de la ciudad isleña. No obstante aquello, los habitantes de Costasol quisieron ser reconocidos por algo más, por lo que un grupo de lugareños se embarcó hacia África, llegó al paraíso animal de Safarium y capturó a todos los animales para llevarlos hasta su tierra y crear un enorme zoológico. A ellos se agregó algo de fauna local. El resultado: un enorme éxito.

El único animal que escapó del encierro fue el rey Liam, quien se convirtió en un fugitivo. En cuanto a sus súbditos, anhelaban volver a disfrutar de su libertad. Unos cuantos lloraban frente a los visitantes, cosa que notaron principalmente los niños.

No todos, eso sí, estaban felices con el boom turístico. Mucha gente que gozaba de la calma que ofrecía el aislamiento decidió emigrar, harta del ruido y la contaminación de los turistas. Uno de los residentes más emblemáticos, un campesino que se ganaba la vida con las chuletas que producía, también dejó el mundanal jaleo para dedicarse a su ganado. De todas formas, nadie pareció extrañarlo mucho.

Se vivía una era de bonanza en aquella remota isla.

* * *

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, en Airsrock, un científico miraba al horizonte. Creía que el mundo había logrado salvarse gracias al héroe legendario Ark, pero algo oscuro podía percibirse en el aire. Al parecer, se había cantado victoria muy pronto.

\- El fin se acerca. Algo salió mal.


	9. Discípulos Blancos

**El cuarto y último por ahora habla de los siniestros Discípulos Blancos de Devota, seguidores del doctor Berruga, uno de los principales villanos del juego.**

* * *

 **Discípulos Blancos**

La nieve caía sobre el poblado de Devota. Aislados del mundo, a sus habitantes no parecía importarles aquello. Lo único que anhelaban ansiosamente era el regreso de su líder, el doctor Berruga, quien había prometido crear un mundo utópico en el que la enfermedad y la muerte desaparecerían de la Tierra.

Por supuesto, solo a los creyentes en él se les permitiría vivir en ese nuevo mundo.

Los Discípulos Blancos, sus seguidores más fieles, se dedicaban a mantener viva su palabra. Todo aquel que quisiera ser iniciado debía conocer al revés y al derecho los detalles de la vida del científico, incluyendo su obtención del Premio Nobel de la Paz por sus investigaciones y la construcción de un laboratorio en donde dormiría hasta que las circunstancias fueran propicias para la nueva era de la humanidad.

\- ¡Alabado sea Berruga, nuestro líder y salvador!

\- ¡Alabado sea!

En plena plaza principal, un gigantesco retrato de Berruga miraba a todos con aspecto intimidante. Custodiando dicha foto, dos Discípulos Blancos, cuyas túnicas se confundían con la nieve. Los transeúntes miraban todo el cuadro con un tremendo sentimiento de respeto; cuestionar a Berruga era el peor crimen que podía cometerse en Devota.

* * *

\- No puede ser… No… No…

En una residencia, un hombre lloraba desconsolado al lado de una cama. Yaciendo en ella estaba la que alguna vez fue su amada esposa. Una larga enfermedad se la había llevado después de meses de lucha.

\- ¿Por qué pasó esto? Se suponía que Berruga la salvaría… ¡Se suponía que lo haría! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Nosotros confiábamos en él! ¡Confiábamos en él!

Como todo el poblado, ambos eran fieles devotos del científico y creían en su palabra ciegamente. Por lo mismo, él no podía creer que su mujer ya no estuviera más.

Lo que nadie en el pueblo sabía era que el mesías, el futuro líder del nuevo mundo, ya había despertado de su letargo y había muerto víctima de una de sus propias máquinas durante su enfrentamiento con Ark. Da igual la resistencia; la muerte siempre gana.

* * *

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	10. Willy

**Willy**

Cuando el hombre empezó a volar, sus límites naturales se vieron eliminados. Artífice de eso fue Willy, inventor del avión. Gracias a él, el tiempo de viaje desperdiciado en los barcos se redujo considerablemente, permitiéndole a la gente llegar a destinos lejanos en solo unas horas y cumplir el viejo anhelo humano de levantarse del suelo y surcar los cielos como un pájaro.

Nadie hubiese pensado que un huérfano como él se convertiría en una de las personas más importantes del mundo.

Sin embargo, Willy sabía que no todo el esfuerzo había sido suyo. Gracias a Ark, consiguió suficiente metal para el primer avión que voló exitosamente, y también fue el héroe legendario el que masificó su uso mediante las pistas de aterrizaje que construyeron en Costasol con los planos que diseñó. Por lo mismo, Willy le estaba muy agradecido.

Lastimosamente, gente inescrupulosa comenzó a notar el potencial del avión como arma de guerra. Ya existían antecedentes de aquello con la máquina voladora del doctor Berruga, pero un avión de combate era mucho más fácil de fabricar y más económico. Sin quererlo, el ave metálica empezó a anunciar la muerte desde el cielo al poco tiempo.

En su casa, ubicada a las afueras de Nirlago, Willy pensaba en el triste destino de su invento.


	11. Perry

**Perry**

Conocer a Ark marcó un antes y un después en la vida de Perry, el mago del monopatín. Antes de él, su vida se había caracterizado por dar espectáculos callejeros para llevar algo de dinero a los huérfanos de Orfania, pero en cuanto el chico de pelo dorado apareció un día, abatido por la desaparición de la princesa Naomi, las cosas cambiaron. Se convirtió de un momento a otro en parte de su equipo de aventuras y en una pieza clave de este a la hora de salvar al mundo de la superficie.

Eventualmente, Ark regresó al mundo subterráneo, pero en Perry afloró algo nuevo, algo que nunca esperó sentir: el deseo de conocer el mundo.

Montado en su patineta, el chico permitía que las ruedas lo guiaran. Nunca dejó de lado las acrobacias; hacerlo era impensado y además así conseguía dinero para subsistir; pero su espíritu aventurero primó por sobre todo lo demás. Conoció la fiesta perpetua de Liotto, la helada tundra siberiana, las playas doradas de Costasol, las abarrotadas calles de Yamei y los templados viñedos de Loira; y sus ojos fueron testigos de cuán diferente era una cultura de otra, así como también de los cambios que se produjeron en la sociedad gracias a su amigo Ark.

No cabía duda: su destino era la aventura, y disfrutaría de ello mientras pudiera.


	12. Habitantes de Lhasa

**Habitantes de Lhasa**

En medio del Himalaya, azotado por fuertes ventiscas, se encontraba el poblado de Lhasa. Aquel fue el lugar en el que despertó Ark tras la resurrección de la humanidad, luego de tres años de un profundo sueño, y también fue ahí donde descubrió que su habilidad para hablar con plantas y animales se había perdido; ya no la necesitaría siendo el guía de los seres humanos.

Lhasa, un lugar pacífico y sumamente espiritual, no cambió mucho tras el regreso de Ark al mundo subterráneo. El único cambio significativo fue el recuerdo que él dejó en todos y cada uno de los habitantes del lugar, sobre todo en cuatro de ellos; y de esos cuatro, una chica era la que guardaba los recuerdos más profundos.

\- Luki, ¿por qué estás tan distraída?

\- ¿Eh? No, no, por nada.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Ark?

\- …

Luki fue quien cuidó al héroe legendario durante los tres años que estuvo en coma. Lo hizo con un cariño digno de una madre o una novia… Una novia… Quizás si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes…

 _\- Pero Lord Kumari dijo que era imposible._

Él le informó que Ark tenía una tarea importante que cumplir con el mundo y que debía volver a su lugar de origen al terminar. Dicho y hecho: el pelidorado regresó al mundo subterráneo en cuanto la superficie fue restaurada, dejando a la joven Luki solo con lo vivido.

 _\- Quizás nunca hablé mucho contigo, Ark, pero nunca te olvidaré._


	13. Mei-Lin

**Mei-Lin**

Cerca del santuario de Lhasa, Mei-Lin, la nieta de Ma-Yo, jugaba con Ark…, más bien, con una ilusión de él. Todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban al tanto de que la pequeña poseía poderes extraños, capaces de crear espejismos muy realistas. Bien lo supo Ark en su momento cuando la conoció en las ruinas de Luran, el pueblo donde ella vivía junto a sus fallecidos padres.

La relación entre ellos fue difícil al comienzo; ella lo vio como el monstruo que destruyó su ilusión de una vida perfecta con sus padres, a pesar de que ellos llevaban años muertos; y después lo vio tanto como alguien interesante que como un hombre fastidioso; muchos altibajos se produjeron entre ambos por las diferencias de personalidad y por las acciones de uno y otro (Ark incluso llegó a tratarla de pequeña bruja repelente cuando ella se alió temporalmente con Wong en el Castillo Dragón). Finalmente, tras varios dires y diretes, pudieron llegar a un entendimiento, convirtiéndose ella en un elemento imprecindible para derrotar al doctor Berruga y salvar al mundo de la superficie.

En la lucha de ilusiones, las de la pequeña fueron más poderosas y realistas que la desquiciada del científico sobre la inmortalidad.

\- _Entendí que la muerte es algo que nos llegará a todos_ –pensó mientras recordaba a sus fallecidos padres al mismo tiempo– _. Pero yo creo en las vidas futuras._

Cansada de sus juegos, Mei-Lin dejó que el Ark imaginario se esfumara. No cabía duda de que en el fondo lo extrañaba, pero ella, gracias a sus viajes y a las experiencias que había vivido, ya no era la niña caprichosa y antipática del pasado; había madurado mucho: era más valiente, más segura, más educada, y planeaba mantenerse así.

\- Estoy consciente de que no volveré a verlo nunca más –se dijo en voz alta–. Ojalá él se haya divertido conmigo a pesar de los problemas que le causé.

El frío arreciaba, por lo que Mei-Lin se dirigió a su habitación para descansar un rato.


	14. Ma-Yo

**Ma-Yo**

 _Fuego…, sangre…, destrucción…, desolación…, lágrimas…, muerte…_

Las visiones del futuro que tenía Ma-Yo no eran alentadoras.

Él, el hombre más sabio de Lhasa, había pasado varios años de su vida buscando la respuesta al acertijo sobre el héroe legendario, concluyendo que dicho héroe era Ark. Al igual que su nieta Mei-Lin, Perry, Fidia y Roy, fue parte del equipo del chico de cabello dorado en su lucha contra el doctor Berruga. Tras la batalla, Ma-Yo regresó a su pueblo local para descansar, pero pronto comenzaron a torturarlo las imágenes que veía en su cabeza. De todas formas, no cayó en la desesperación gracias a su enorme fortaleza mental, aunque sí comenzó a inquietarse.

Volver a viajar por el mundo y evaluar qué podía hacer para ayudar parecía la única opción posible en ese momento, pero eso significaba que Mei-Lin se quedaría sola otra vez; o quizás ella podría unírsele en su travesía… Lo mejor era pensar en sus opciones cuidadosamente.

Sin Ark, las cosas de verdad se veían difíciles para todos.


	15. Princesa Naomi

**Princesa Naomi**

Nadie pensaría que una chica, hija del alcalde de un pueblo en el norte de Europa y antiguamente princesa de Loira, se aventuraría a visitar un lugar tan inhóspito como aquel en el que se encontraba; pero Naomi había dejado en el pasado todos sus privilegios.

Ella, la única sobreviviente de la masacre de Storkholm, era ahora la solitaria residente de aquella localidad, teniendo a los lobos como su única compañía. La cruel muerte de sus padres a manos del ejército del rey Henry de Loira la dejó muda de repente, y fueron Ark y Mei-Lin los que la sanaron. Tras recuperarse, se encargó personalmente del asesino de su pueblo, el mismo hombre que la adoptó solo para descubrir el secreto que guardaban el alcalde y su esposa… No podía perdonarlo, nunca lo haría.

Su guardiana personal, Fidia, era otra historia. Ella fue la asesina material, pero lo hizo siguiendo órdenes reales y cumplió a cabalidad con la promesa que les hizo a sus víctimas antes de matarlas: proteger a Naomi a cualquier costo. Lo mismo iba para Roy, el antiguo mercenario que pasó a ayudarlos tras enterarse de la existencia de Gaia Oscura, el ente de la destrucción. Enemigos al principio, Fidia y Roy se dieron cuenta después que en sus vidas pasadas habían sido amantes, y el sentimiento entre ellos resurgió posteriormente.

Y Ark… ¿Qué podía decir de ese inquieto chico? Con solo recordarlo, su corazón comenzaba a latir. Supo de su propia boca que en el mundo subterráneo también había una Naomi con el mismo aspecto que el suyo y que dicha chica era la amiga de la infancia del muchacho. Más importante aún, también se enteró de que él era el héroe legendario y que sus padres eran los guardianes de las armas que debía usar en su lucha contra la oscuridad.

 _\- Sin duda alguna, conocerlo cambió mi vida._

Ella no estuvo presente en la batalla contra el doctor Berruga, pero supo de los resultados… y fue por eso que se dirigió al lugar en el que se hallaba en ese momento: el portal al mundo subterráneo, en Sudamérica, muy cerca de Siemviva.

Ahí se había estrellado la máquina voladora de Berruga, abriendo la entrada hasta entonces cerrada. Ark logró escapar antes del impacto gracias a una gaviota, pero sus leales Fidia y Roy no corrieron con la misma suerte. Cerca del boquete estaban sus tumbas, una al lado de la otra.

\- Hola, chicos, vine a verlos.

Con mucho respeto, Naomi depositó un par de flores sobre aquellas rústicas sepulturas.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mí todo este tiempo.

Derramó algunas lágrimas antes de irse de allí.

Días después, la muchacha se dirigió al puerto de Liotto para abordar un barco que la llevara a casa. En medio del viaje, vinieron a su cabeza recuerdos de todos, pero especialmente de Ark. De alguna manera, su corazón le decía que, a pesar de lo acontecido, volvería a verlo algún día.

 _\- Él vendrá por mí. Lo hará de alguna forma._


	16. Colón

**Colón**

Bitácora del capitán:

 _Acabo de regresar a Litz tras un largo viaje alrededor del mundo. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la primera vez que me embarqué al nuevo continente: aviones, computadores, luz eléctrica… Ahora mis técnicas de navegación parecen primitivas frente a los recientes avances de la tecnología._

 _Eso mismo fue lo que le dije a Ark antes de que regresara a su mundo; fui la última persona que lo vio antes de que ingresara al portal._

 _De él tengo un recuerdo muy especial. Tras mi desastroso primer viaje, en el que los tres príncipes de Sylvain murieron, la reina enfurecida me encerró en la prisión del castillo. En ese lugar conocí a quien ahora es conocido como el héroe de la humanidad; él me rescató del espíritu vengativo de la reina y me ayudó a escapar._

 _Pase por un período de recuperación física y mental en el hospital de mi amigo Emilio antes de retomar mis actividades. La estadía en mi celda fue algo que me afectó severamente. Tras el alta, decidí transmitir mis conocimientos a la gente interesada en navegar, lo que llevó en su minuto a una mayor comunicación entre los pueblos por medio de los viajes y el comercio marítimo._

 _Hoy en día, sin embargo, existen formas más fáciles. Se han hecho avances en ese aspecto y en muchos otros... Llega a asustar.  
_

 _Temo por el futuro del mundo ahora. La desaparición de toda la población de Neotokio me ha abierto los ojos a la posibilidad de cosas horribles. No todo lo que el progreso ha traído es bueno y muchos locos se están aprovechando de eso para cometer atrocidades. ¿Será acaso que las personas estamos perdiendo de a poco la humanidad?_

 _Quiero creer que me equivoco._


	17. Lord Kumari

**Lord Kumari**

4,6 mil millones de años habían pasado desde el nacimiento del planeta. Crecimiento y destrucción se turnaban en un ciclo eterno, con la luz y la oscuridad chocando constantemente. La última vez, la luz había salido victoriosa, irónicamente gracias al hijo de la oscuridad, el Ark subterráneo, quien luchó contra su propia identidad y salvó al mundo de la superficie. Tras su victoria, Ark desapareció, a la espera de que el planeta se viera nuevamente desequilibrado.

No obstante, parecía que Gaia Oscura no se había tomado muy bien su última derrota, porque el ciclo de destrucción empezó antes de tiempo. El progreso del hombre, con sus luces y sus sombras, alteró la situación… y daba la impresión de que las sombras opacaban cada vez más a la luz.

No bastaría con unos cuantos corazones puros para mejorar las cosas.

* * *

Sentado en su salón, Lord Kumari, líder político y espiritual de Lhasa, meditaba sobre el rumbo que había tomado la humanidad. Las visiones que le había comentado Ma-Yo en verdad eran inquietantes, pero él se mantenía sereno. Sus propios poderes le dieron a entender que algo ocurriría, algo grande, y lo mejor era prepararse.

 _\- Gaia Oscura confía en que la propia humanidad será la que inicie el ciclo de destrucción, y hasta ahora, las condiciones son perfectas para ello; pero hay algo que parece haber olvidado._

\- ¡Lord Kumari! ¡Lord Kumari! –lo interrumpió uno de los monjes.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Lord Kumari, necesitamos su ayuda.

Mientras se levantaba, un único pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza:

 _\- Como van las cosas, el héroe legendario volverá más pronto de lo que se espera._

* * *

 **Esta historia ha llegado a su fin.  
**


End file.
